respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Attributes
'''Attributes '''are benefits to the user that are most commonly available in Armors as well as forming a key point of Weapons. Each weapon has different attributes, like damage or accuracy. Some weapons also modify your moving speed. As a rule of thumb, the heavier weapons slow you down more than lighter weapons. Armors can modify your character attributes, too. You can view total modifiers to your attributes in the lower-right area of your avatar window. There are some attribute-reducing weapons like the Stake Launcher and the Proton Gun which can reduce the attributes of an enemy and make them weaker in combat, which in turn can give you the winning edge to turn the tides of battle. Attributes The five Attributes in the Respawnables are: Damage : A weapons-only attribute, this is the firepower of the weapon. Range : A weapons-only attribute as well, this one shows how good is the weapon in long distances. Agility : This one shows you how fast you can move carrying a weapon. With an increment of this attribute (the more Agility), the faster your character will move. Accuracy : Here you can see how much accurate is the weapon when is shot, also improving this ability your character will increase the probabilities to shoot more bullets to the center of the crosshair with any given weapon. Health : An equipment-only attribute, by the increment of this stat your character will have more health in the health bar, making him harder to kill. Attribute-Reducing Weapons The seven weapons that reduce an enemy's attributes are: Proton Gun.png|Proton Gun Stake Launcher.png|Stake Launcher Dual Stake.png|Dual Stake Launcher zap gun.png|Zap Gun Zapper.png|Zapper Incinerator.png|Incinerator Proton gun G3.png|Proton Gun Gen.3 # Stake Launcher # Proton Gun # Zap Gun # Dual Stake Launcher # Zapper # Proton Gun Gen.3 # Incinerator Attribute Reducing Gadgets The gadgets that reduce an enemy's attributes are: Stun Grenade.png|Stun Grenade Neuralyzer MIB.png|Neuralyzer MIB Ninja Bomb.png|Ninja Bomb 1431027071140.png|Energy Grenade Gb grenade.png|Proton Grenade # Stun Grenade # Neuralyzer MIB # Ninja Bomb # Energy Grenade # Proton Grenade These gadgets only reduce the effectiveness of one attribute, which is Agility. Energy Grenade and Proton Grenade arecthe only gadgets that does damages the health of the player, but other gadgets do not. Ninja Bomb, on the other hand will slow others only if the they are very close to the user. Same goes with Neuralyzer, but at a slightly longer range. Trivia * While enhancing one stat is effective, another option to consider is enhancing multiple attributes, which can be achieved by buying armors with different attribute-enhancers. * The Exosuit was the only armor in the game that allows you to have 20 agility and still have defense and accuracy boosts as well. Then, during the Chinese New Year (Event), three new armors were introduced: White Hero Armor, Black Hero Armor, Red Hero Armor. Although, only the White Hero Armor boosts multiple attributes, as the other two armors only boost one attribute, while providing anti-explosive perk. Later, A.S.P. Armor joins the game, followed by Battle Hulk, the Raid Hulk and later the Golden Hero Armor. * Certain armors in the game allow other perks as well as stat enhancements - examples of these are the close quarters set, the anti explosive set, and sets from the Halloween monster mash. * The Black Hero Armor, A.S.P. Armor and the Golden Hero Armor,have the highest attribute for Health, boosting 35% health, whilst the Golden Hero Armor also provides 10% Accuracy. Category:Respawnables